


I Got You - Hops, Line and Sinker.

by Garnet_EveSky



Category: Warcraft - All Media Types, World of Warcraft
Genre: Emotion-Play, Jealousy, Kink-Bingo 2020, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-29
Updated: 2020-05-29
Packaged: 2021-03-03 00:46:59
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,301
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24436096
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Garnet_EveSky/pseuds/Garnet_EveSky
Summary: Fairwind is attempting to gather intel, but his methods frustrate Shaw immensely - especially since they're supposed to be together.Flynn tries to make up for it.
Relationships: Flynn Fairwind/Mathias Shaw
Comments: 8
Kudos: 41





	I Got You - Hops, Line and Sinker.

**Author's Note:**

> THIS IS IT!  
> I've finally done a line in my kink-bingo card! I'll consider this a success, although this isn't as juicy as the other four.

“Langton! Two of your finest, if you please,” Fairwind called as he stepped into the Hops, Line & Sinker Brewery, bustling with patrons. It was a Sunday night, and the worker’s of Boralus had knocked off for the week, the marketeers were spending up their coin from a successful day, and the nobles were mingling at the tables - well - wheels on top of barrels. It was a good opportunity for Flynn to get intel on azerite, or mysterious market shoppers that had popped up over the last two days - all he needed to do was to ply some unsuspecting worker or vendor with some quality booze, and he was set for the week.

Flynn eyed the patrons drinking, a lot of them already paired off or in groups, but there was a pleasant worker right near the kegs - auburn hair plaited down her back, some tight green slacks, and some biceps that would put some men he knew to shame.

The commander handed over two chilled mugs of Drop Anchor Dunkel, and he paid for it with some silver he had in his pocket, “Ah, mind if you put the rest on my tab, sweetie?”

Langton gave him a withered glare but nodded as she turned to serve another new arrival.

Making his way over to the red-haired beauty, her blue eyes met his over the rim of her mug.

“Fairwind,” She greeted in her sweet voice, and reached for the mug he held out to her, “Oh, thank you,”.

“For a lady, anything,” Fairwind gave a slight bow, raising his mug to hers, “To our ships at sea,”

She returned the gesture, “Absent friends. You have your days mixed up again, Flynn?”

Flynn gave a sheepish smile, “Just a little, Kaliel, it’s been a long week.”

“And what exactly makes you mix up your days again? You sit on the dock and make nice with the Alliance Spymaster, while us Boralus folk do your heavy lifting,”

“Oh hey now, it’s not like that at all,” Flynn emptied his mug, fortunately, Vince was right there, and he picked up another mug and placed it in front of himself. “Just thought I’d drop in and see my favourite Lady,”

“You know I’m seeing someone, Flynn,” Kaliel admonished, finishing her own drink, “Look, I have to get going, but I know what you’ve come here for. All I can tell you is keep an eye on Algerson, he got a shipment from someone in Stormsong a few days ago, but reports say it’s from Sagehold, not Brennadam.”

“Thanks love,” Flynn reached for Kaliel’s hand and gave her a quick smooch on her knuckles, “You’re my favourite, you know that?”

“Bye Flynn,” Kaliel giggled and walked away, and Flynn watched her go - favourite lady, and favourite lady to watch her leaving indeed. As she walked out, he caught sight of a lean figure, in blue and gold - Alliance colours, short red hair, tight behind, and Flynn was over next to him at the bar before the man could turn around.

“So, what brings a place like you to somewhere like this?” Yeah, that Drop Anchor Dunkel may have been a little strong.

The Alliance soldier turned to him with a sharp green glare.

“Mattie!” Flynn smiled, and clapped a hand on Shaw’s shoulder, “Langton, two of your finest for me and my friend here.”

Shaw looked from Flynn to his shoulder where the hand still rested, and back to Flynn’s face, “I’m on duty,” Shaw brushed Flynn’s hand off and turned towards the door, “I have work to do.” And with that, the Spymaster was out the door, leaving Flynn bewildered.

Langton looked at him, “Your friend saw you with Kaliel,” She said quietly, “Don’t think he liked that too much,”

Flynn looked down at the two drinks he’d asked for, “I’m not thirsty anymore, please, give them to these two fine folk,” He gestured to the pair to his left, “I’ll catch you around, Langton.”

Walking outside the bar, he looked around for the Alliance Spy-master - but there was no sign of him. Sighing heavily, he took off towards Tradewinds Market. Maybe he could catch the man, but if Shaw didn’t want to be found, there wasn’t much he could do about it.

\--

The following day, Flynn was up at dawn, woken by the sliver of sunlight that prodded his eyes. Today was mission after mission to Un’gol Ruins to recover enough azerite for the Alliance to do whatever they did with it, the most important thing being paying him and his crew, not to mention being able to see Shaw when he turned in his daily reports.

After getting ready for his day, he made his way over to the Wind’s Redemption, planning on seeing Shaw, and letting him know the Alliance should be looking into Algerson and his ties to the Tidesages. But when he arrived at the Alliance ship, the Spymaster was nowhere to be found.

All Wyrmbane would say was “On a mission.”, “No, I will not tell you where.”, and finally, “If you ask once more, I will have you forcibly removed from this vessel.”.

Fairwind took his chances and left before anyone could lay a hand on his beloved jacket, and prepared for the next five missions. They weren’t terribly far away, but the work was constant and straining, the only reprieves he and his crew got were when the Alliance champions were on the islands actively looking for azerite.

That night found Fairwind back at the Hook, Line and Stinker Brewery he’d visited the day before, this time talking with a Kul Tiran Noble over a Snowberry Berliner and custard. The noble was well dressed, all fine red linens and long legs in tight pants that seemed to go on for days.

Flynn leaned on the wooden pillar next to the noble, and ordered two more drinks. The noble was full of boring tales from the upper houses, but as Flynn persisted in listening to the droll stories, he caught a glimpse of Shaw at the entrance, not in his uniform - that was odd. Instead, the spymaster was in a cream linen shirt with a brown vest and dull blue pants.He looked good.

The redhead was apparently reading the board of specials, but he knew there was something more. Trying to hide behind the nobles’ thick frame, he took another drink, his mug veiling his jaw. He watched Mathias shake his head slightly then move inside out of the drizzle, around the bar and in the back way to the main bar.

Flynn sighed in relief, he didn’t need anyone noticing him tonight.

“Reid had told Algerson to keep an eye on the wagon coming through town, but I think that one of the Tideguards swapped it out with a fake” The noble said, taking a long drink, “Cause when it arrived, Algerson immediately alerted Lady Ashvane, but that’s the last I heard. It’s on display in her office”

“That’s intriguing,” Flynn said, edging closer, playing with the rim of his mug, “Do you think I could get a look?”

The noble looked over, and his blue eyes shone with curiosity, “I’m not sure if I can get to it, but I’m sure we can come to some sort of….arrangement…” His finger slid down Flynn’s chest towards his belts.

Flynn was about to put his arm around the noble and agree they should go somewhere more private to talk, when he looked up and made eye contact with the greenest eyes he’d ever seen. 

Mathias.

Flynn noticed the man had two mugs of something in his hand and was walking towards him, but had stopped dead when he saw the noble’s hands on him.

He quickly excused himself out of the noble’s grasp and trotted over to the spymaster, who’d already turned to walk out, placing the two mugs on the bar.

It was only a stumble from a missed step that allowed Flynn to catch up to the smaller man, but Shaw didn’t stop, nor did he acknowledge Fairwind.

“Mattie,” Flynn panted, trying to keep up, he’d consumed a little too much alcohol, “Wait, stop, will you wait a moment?

“What for, Fairwind?” Shaw didn’t slow down.

“I need to talk to you about Algerson, over the way there,” Flynn said, trying to keep up. 

“Take it to Wyrmbane,” Shaw snapped.

Flynn grabbed Shaw's shoulder, “What’s gotten into you, Mathias?”

“Take your hand off me.” Shaw growled through clenched teeth.

“Not until you tell me what has your dander up.” Flynn said, taking his hand off Shaw and folding his arms across his broad chest.

“I’m not in the mood, Fairwind,” Shaw tried to pass Flynn again, but the ex-pirate moved with him. 

“We had such a good night the other night, why are you acting like you don’t want to know me anymore?” Flynn asked, shaking his head, “I don’t understand.”. Flynn didn't understand. Not two nights ago, the pair had sat and watched the stars on a small hill overlooking Boralus, before making out alongside some heavy petting that made it extremely difficult to maneuver through the market streets back to Flynn's house without being caught.

“You don’t understand.” Shaw repeated, sighing heavily, “I came in last night to surprise you with your favourite chocolate, and you’re practically undressing some woman. I came in tonight to surprise you with your favourite drink, and you’re getting all cosy with some noble. How am I supposed to act?”

“You…” Flynn blinked, “You came to see me?”

“Of course I came in to see you - it’s your favourite bar!” Shaw flung his arms in the air at the ridiculousness of the situation, frowning, “And you were practically drooling in their laps.”

“I...I didn’t know you were going to come and visit,” Flynn admitted.

“You obviously didn’t know, trying to hook up with others,” Shaw spat, “I have an early morning. Goodnight.”

The spymaster again tried to sidestep Fairwind again, but Flynn was having none of it. “Mattie. Mathias.” Flynn sighed, “You have it wrong, mate. Kaliel is one of my informants, she has a fiance. Sure, she’s nice to look at, tits like a nice big handful,” Shaw frowned, and Flynn hastily continued, “But she gave me some top intel I was coming to see you about this morning. Then that noble tonight? He was about to confirm the whereabouts of said intel, I just...helped him along...with alcohol.”

Shaw glared at him, but at Flynn’s nod and hand again on his shoulder, Mathias gave in, “I knew there was something going on with Algerson, I guess I should have known you’d be on it too.”

“That’s all it was, sweetie,” Flynn wrapped Shaw in his arms, rubbing his back lightly, “They might be nice to look at, but you’re all I want, Love.”

“Flynn,” Shaw tried to pull back, “I can’t...not here...we can’t…”

“You’re right,” Flynn agreed, “Let’s go back to my place.”

\---

As soon as Flynn closed the door, Mathias had him back up against it, hands scrabbling to remove the ex-pirate’s clothes and get to skin as fast as he could.

“You missed some quality chocolate there, Fairwind,” he joked, “All the way from Booty Bay, the climate there really works wonders on the beans.”

“I’m sad to have missed it,” Flynn agreed, “But I think I like this treat more.”

“I’ll get you some more,” Mathias promised.

Flynn raised an eyebrow and stopped Mathias’ hands from removing any more clothes, “More? What happened to what you had?”

“I might have eaten it last night trying to drown my sorrows,” Mathias admitted.

“Thinking of me and Kaliel?” Flynn laughed, “You have nothing to worry about, I want only you.”

Mathias looked at Flynn, his green eyes studying his face, and Flynn slowly closed the gap between them, kissing Mathias gently.

“I mean it,” Flynn whispered, “I’ve never felt this way about another person.” 

Flynn needed Mathias to know, needed to chase the jealousy out of his mind, replace it with himself, so there would never be any more doubt.

Carefully, Flynn removed Shaw’s vest, then his shirt, caressing the skin as it was bared, kissing the column of his neck. Shaw shivered from the stimulation, and Flynn kept his touches light, “Tides, you’re beautiful.”

“Flynn,” Shaw protested, trying to pull back at the complement.

“No, let me,” Flynn replied, starting to remove his own jacket and shirt as well, “Let me show you how much you mean to me, Mathias.”

Shaw nodded, bringing his arms to curl around Flynn’s neck, bringing them together in a heated kiss. Flynn fumbled with their belts, toeing of his boots while Mathias had to sit to remove his. It allowed Flynn to stroke a hand down the other man's back, scar tissue raised in lines and knots, but Flynn could only feel the heat from the man he cared about, and wanted desperately to show how much.

The two moved together, panting cries and soft moans echoed in the small room, candle light flickered across Mathias’ sweat-slicked skin, and Flynn almost forgot how to breathe as he watched the slighter man above him, eyes closed and head thrown back, mouth open with harsh cries as he rode himself to completion on Flynn’s cock below him. As Mathias came undone, Flynn himself could bear the pleasure no longer and let himself go, dragging Mathias into a heated kiss, panting out his pleasure as the redhead swallowed his cries down.

The pair lay side by side, Mathias on his side, head pillowed on Flynn’s shoulder, “You say I’m the only one?” he whispered.

“Only you - never anyone else,” Flynn promised, stroking through short red hair, “Only me?”

Mathias nodded, hugging Flynn tighter, “Always you.”

**Author's Note:**

> You can actually go and visit Hops, Line & Sinker Brewery in Boralus, it's just north of the PVP hall. Commander Langton is an NPC, but I named one of the Boralus workers Kaliel - she's a cute redhead with a plait and some really tight pants.


End file.
